The Hellhound
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: When a leopard 1 gets into the most deadly conflict he has to witness and things go terribly wrong, will he stand and overcome the obstacles or will he fall in the middle of the storm. Scarface's story has ended, however after this i'm doing a sequel. chapter 14 is up, please review.
1. Scarface

**Scarface**

Across the plains of BigWorld a lone Leopard 1 was cruising at a not so fast 30kmh, this medium tank name is Scarface, a veteran from countless battles and survivor of the great war, there he was wandering aimlessly, suddenly he stopped and observed the ground ahead, there was a small hill ahead he could climb to get a better view of the area, he proceeded to climb the hill, once in the top he could see a camp with a few other tanks "I wonder if those guys will be friendly" he murmured to himself and then he rolled down the slope.

"Hey guys" said Star, a female T-34-85 "when we are moving to himmelsdorf?" she said "I don't know" said Hoxton a male M4 Sherman, "you should ask Archer" said Grant, a male M10 Wolverine, "Guys! I spotted an unknown tank approaching at high speed" said Archer, a male Crusader "Finally something happens" said Star, they proceeded to follow Archer.

The small group was standing in one of the edges of their small camp when they spotted a small grey figure far away slowly growing bigger "I've never seen that kind of vehicle" said Archer, "He's alone, maybe we can take on him", said Star "hold your fire, we need to know who we are facing" said Grant, they started to get nervous, when the unknown tank came into clear view about a few meters away from them they aimed their guns at the unknown tank "Hold right there!" screamed Star.

"I'm not going to hurt you" said Scarface, the other group of tanks lowered their cannons _how stupid they are_ he thought to himself as he began to approach the small group "What are you doing here?" a T-34-85 clearly female asked "that's none of your business miss" Scarface said "Answer the question!" she screamed "fine, I'm going to himmelsdorf" he replied, "what's your name?" Scarface asked "my name is Star, these guys over there are Hoxton, Archer and Grant" said the T-34-85 "Nice to meet you" Scarface said ,"What's your name" she asked, "Scarface" ,the leopard said "why are you four in this small camp? Sooner or later someone will show up and kill you" Scarface warned "this is a temporary home base for us" said Hoxton "we are also going to himmelsdorf" said Archer, "I guess you can roll with us" said grant "fine" the leopard said as he went to a small improvised garage below a tree "I guess ill stay here" said Scarface "yes you can" said Star, night was setting and Scarface was tired of his travel, so he fell asleep.

Star tried to get some sleep but she just couldn't, the thought of their new "friend" kept her awake, she stood in one of the edges staring at the night, sky then she noticed she wasn't alone, Hoxton was there "You also couldn't sleep?" asked Hoxton, "yeah, I can't shake the thought of Scarface being here" said Star, Hoxton sighed and continued to look at the sky, eventually they both began to talk and spent the whole night doing so.


	2. The demon is alive

**The demon is alive**

_They are awake, so early?___The leopard thought, he moved towards the edge of the camp he was in, "where are you going?" a voice said behind him, he stopped there "you don't have to leave" Star said, Scarface sighed and proceeded to turn around "it is better for me to leave, death follows me everywhere I go and you and your friends can be safer" the leopard explained "Hey! we aren't stupid, we know the risks" Star protested, "besides we have friends coming to the camp and I want you to meet them, they are good guys and tomorrow we leave this place for Himmelsdorf, what do you think?" she explained "well I can stay for tomorrow".

"This is boring" an M-24 Chaffee said, "Shut up Dingo" said a T-29 Heavy by the name of Amshell, "I see the camp" he said "finally" Dingo replied, "now you can see Star and ask her out" said Dingo, Amshell blushed and replied back "No, why would I do that" he said still red, "I know you love her" Dingo said "Just shut up" Amshell ordered as they approached the camp.

"Guys, guys Amshell and Dingo are here" Archer said joyfully, Star just nodded and went to receive them _Amshell hmm that sounds familiar_, he then just followed Star, but kept distance from the group, enough for not being noticed "Dingo, Amshell I want you to meet a new friend" she announced as she pointed her gun barrel at the leopard, which came Into view and stood next to the smaller T-34-85 "My name is Scarface, nice to meet you" he introduced himself, the T-29 started to shake and pointed his gun to the leopard "Star, stay away from that tank!" he screamed "Amshell!? What are you doing?" she asked "don't you know?" he replied still pointing his gun at the leopard "lower your gun barrel!" screamed Dingo "Star, he is The Hellhound" he said, that made everyone start to shake in fear except for the leopard, _damn it_ he thought "Do it, you have all the rights to" said the leopard and after a few moments Amshell lowered his gun barrel, "why?" the leopard asked "It would kill you but you will just come back from the dead, demon" Amshell said, in part he was right, Scarface had the ability to come back from the dead, "Scarface is even your real name? or another fake name?" he asked "call me whatever you want, but I prefer Scarface", "so Scarface why are you here, why haven't you killed Star and the others, yet" he asked "They don't deserve to die, you're all too young" he said emotionless, "can we consider you an ally?" he asked, "I guess" he replied, "if I were you I would run as fast as I can to Himmelsdorf" Scarface said, obviously referring that something was about to happen, "why?" Star asked "look to the hill" he replied as he pointed his gun at the nearby hill, there were 2 figures standing there "now I want you to RUN!" he screamed as the group trailed off to the south at high speed.

"We scared them" said a Hellcat "no we did not" said a Patton M48, "the legendary Hellhound is alive" said the Hellcat "and he seems to be running from his past" said the Patton "Shall I give chase?" the Hellcat asked, "let them go, we will report this to the HQ" said the Patton "He seems to have new friends" said the Hellcat "That T-29 is mine" said the Patton "why you always get the big ones?" he rethorically asked "im more awesome than you" he replied, "come on lets just get back to base" said the Hellcat as they left the area the same way they came.


	3. Sara

**Sara**

_What I'm going to do now, they blew my cover, that T-29 Amshell, where did I met him? Maybe he wasn't a T-29 back then, damn why I cannot remember?, _The leopard was deep in his thoughts, the T-29 approached him unnoticed "I apologize about what happened a few hours ago", the leopard was surprised but hid the feeling "accepted" he said, "so, who were those tanks in the hill" the T-29 asked "Schwarz" he replied, "you mean?" the T-29 added to which the leopard said "Escapee killers", he murmured, "listen, the only thing that keeps me from slaying them is that their death could spark another war like the one 20 years ago, I made a promise I would never allow such thing to happen" the leopard added, to which the T-29 added "I thought you were just a cold fueled killer", the leopard suddenly shot him a death glare obviously telling that he wasn't going to go further into the subject.

Star wasn't sure if she would trust the Hellhound, she saw Amshell coming up to her right side "so Star, what do you think of this?" he said trying to spark a conversation, "I don't know, I just cant think straight, I mean the stories my dad told me about the great war and how a warrior stood out of all for his exploits were true, and he's right behind us" she murmured trying to avoid being heard by Scarface, "He seems to be a nice guy, but his fame follows him everywhere, like the southern cross" the T-29 said referring to a great hero who was adored in his home country, the group stopped at the far sight of a training field, "I have a bad feeling" said Scarface, the group heard him and recognized he was worried, they continued their march to the training field.

"Hold it" Scarface said, the group stopped and turn their turrets back to him, "we are not alone", he added "I don't see anyone" said Archer, "are you sure you aren't paranoid?" jokingly said Grant, "come out!, we wont hurt you!" Scarface said in a high tone, suddenly an ISU-152 appeared from a nearby bush "and you are?" Scarface asked, "Sara" with a female voice she replied, Sara had just felt something that came from her insides, she knew she had seen this tank before, "I'm Scarface, I'm sure I have seen you before" Scarface commented "may…maybe" she said blushing, "Im the Hellhound if that means something to you" he said as she immediately recognized him and went forwards to him with tears dropping from her optics "I missed you so much, Hans" to which Scarface felt embarrassed in front of the others "I missed you too Saralla" he also dropped a tear, _the hellhound just dropped a tear? He's crying?_ The others thought to themselves "I love you Hans and I will never lose you again" said the female tank destroyer, Star stood a few feet away watching the whole scene, shocked that such a cold fueled killer had a lover.

"I will never lose you again, never" she said, Amshell stood right next to the side of Scarface and murmured in the side of the leopard turret "care to explain later?" to which he just nodded

* * *

Finally, please review and follow, yes im using references to Ace combat, lets see how this develops, tank combat will come later


	4. Memories of the past

**Memories of the past**

A few minutes passed after the unexpected encounter and the group, now with one more member went to the desolated training field, once they arrived they saw a bunch of tank corpses "poor kids got slaughtered" Sara commented, she referred to them as kid by the fact the corpses were MS-1 tanks, "what happened here?" rhetorically said Hoxton, "move the corpses out of sight, pile them up somewhere and set fire to them, we will spend the night here" Scarface ordered, everyone agreed the order a proceeded to do so.

Scarface was standing below a small tree and noticed the ISU-152 coming "what happened to you?" she asked, "honestly, I don't know what kind of monster I have become" Scarface said, "I hope you can forgive me for my actions Saralla" he added "don't, I forgive you" she said, "Hans, why do you run from your past?" she asked, "I…I don't know" he answered, "sleep well Hans, see you tomorrow" she said as she left to her space inside a small garage.

The next day Scarface woke up earlier than usual, the others were sleeping and the sun hadn't come out entirely, so it was still a bit dark, he proceeded to scout the area around, when he came back 30 minutes later Star and Sara were up and having a small conversation about girl stuff, _I feel different, what is happening to me?, hmm going to Himmelsdorf can provide me some answers_ he thought, "Scarface" he heard behind him turning his turret back, "sorry I scared you" said Amshell, "there's no need of explanation" he added, Scarface was confused "I don't know if the tales about you are true, but I don't care either" Amshell added, "I don't blame you, I did really bad things in the past, ive killed so many tanks, and I came back when I was supposed to die" Scarface replied, "she is your wife?" Amshell asked "yes" the leopard replied, the T-29 reversed and returned to a small depot he found the day before, "Star, wake up the others, we are leaving for Himmelsdorf" Scarface said, 10 minutes later the group left the area for the city.

Scarface was unaware he was being followed, the group were talking about anything they came up with to kill the boredom of the trip, Hoxton, Grant, Dingo and Archer were chatting about who was faster, Dingo was bragging, and Amshell was poking him in the turret, Star and Sara were having a nice time sharing stories from who knows what came through their inner compartment, Scarface suddenly felt weird, like if he sensed someone would show up, he sped up to the front of the group se he would warn them if any danger came from the front, suddenly they arrived to the outskirts of Himmelsdorf, the sounds of cannon fire and explosions went through Scarface mind, he was nervous, he felt dizzy "Hans!" he barely heard, Sara rushed to his side to aid him "calm down, calm down, you're no longer in the battlefield", she tried to keep him calm "Hans, listen to me, the war is over" she said, Scarface came back to normal "Sorry Saralla, didn't mean to scare you, I can still hear the echoes of the tanks firing their guns even though it happened 20 years ago" Scarface explained, Saralla suddenly heard something in front of them, "Who's there!?" she said, aiming her massive 152mm gun forwards "I thought you wouldn't notice me" she heard, she gave a look to Scarface who said "I heard it too", suddenly from one side of the road an E-50M appeared, Scarface knew this tank, "Gryphus, what are you doing here?", the group noticed the medium tank in front of them, _that's The southern cross_ thought the rest of the group "I came to warn you, the great powers wants you and Saralla dead, they tried to convince Cipher to hunt you down but he didn't accept" _Did he just named Cipher? _Amshell thought, "Cipher and I will help you take them down, but for the moment I suggest you avoid them as much as you can" he added, "hmm sounds the smartest thing to do" said Sara, "Cipher is at the Himmelsdorf Castle waiting for you Hellhound, don't be late" with that he trailed off to Himmelsdorf.

* * *

Whoah this one took a lot of time to write, again this uses Ace Combat references, not a crossover of course, please review and follow


	5. Amshell down

**Amshell down**

The E-50M was riding fast, way ahead of the main group _I hope this works Cipher_ he thought, when he reached the train station he stood there for a while waiting for the others to arrive, when they did he approached Scarface "he's up there" pointing his gun barrel to the castle on the hill, "I'm going back to the Southern Kingdom before they realize I left, if they do, well, we are screwed" with that he left.

"Wait at the train station guys, I'm doing this alone", Scarface said "Saralla, make sure everyone is ok, and you Amshell, please don't get into trouble, don't follow me" he added to which Amshell just nodded, as with that the leopard went to the castle up the road in front of him, it was a sloped road but he didn't care, he did climb the hill rather fast, and then made a turn to his right up another smaller slope, when he finally reached the slope he spotted a white Conqueror with blue stripes running from the sides of his armor, "welcome" the Conqueror said, "I know you have some questions about what happened twenty years ago but that's not important right now" he added, "why?" Scarface asked, "things are heating up inside the Greater powers government and a few military units are about to pull a coup d etat, but they need to get rid of you", he explained "I saw Schwartz a few days ago" Scarface said, the Conqueror was surprised "I thought I killed them twenty years ago, hmm nevermind" said the Conqueror, "apparently they're back for revenge, the Hellcat and the Patton" the leopard added, the Conqueror sighed, "I'm gathering tank aces from twenty years ago to fight the coup, can you join the fight?"he asked "with one condition" Scarface responded, "keep Saralla out of this" he added, to which the Conqueror just nodded.

The T-29 was trying to get closer to Star, "I know" she said, "know what?" he asked fearing the worst, "you love me" _Damn you Dingo _he thought "i…i…erm…" Amshell started to blush red like a tomato "its ok, I love you too" _what? She just said that? _"come here my American heavy" she said to which he just obeyed, "I told you this would work Archer" Dingo said looking from a distance enough for not being noticed, "I guess you were right" Archer said, "you owe me a fuel can now" Dingo said, "fine, here, have it" Archer tossed it to Dingo, "they really make a good couple" said Sara, who was also watching the couple.

"Die!" Amshell heard and saw a bright flash of light in front of them, he wouldn't allow to let anyone hurt Star so he stepped forward and took the shot, taking massive damage, losing a track and getting his turret jammed "Amshell!" Star screamed while bursting into tears, Saralla turned to see the attacker, she spotted an M48 Patton, she took aim and fired a deadly 152mm HEAT shell which missed but was enough to make the attacker run for cover.

"You heard that Cipher?" Scarface asked, "yes, a 105 and a 152, lets get going, they're in trouble" Scarface ran down the slope quickly reaching 92kmh, Cipher was lagging behind as he wasn't so fast as Scarface, they were fearing the worst "Saralla! What happened" smoke was coming out of her gun barrel, "Amshell is hit", Scarface felt like if he was the one who took the hit, he turned his turret to the right to see the amount of damage, "that looks nasty" Cipher said, just arriving, "he will survive, but it will take some time before he can roll out" the Conqueror added, Star approached him still crying "Please, save him", "I will" he pulled his winch and tied it up to the unconscious T-29 and started to pull him to his garage, "Scarface pick up the tracks" he added to which the hellhound just nodded.


	6. The war has begun

**The war has begun  
**

The E-50M was going down a road to Province, the capital of the Southern Kingdom, when he arrived to the area the small castle overlooking the area was on fire, dead tanks were everywhere and the smell of burning fuel was in the air, he raced to the castle to see if the royal family was there, luckily they weren't there,_ it has begun, I have to warn the others_ he thought, just when he was about to leave he spotted 5 T-54s on the valley, they had an emblem on their upper frontal glacis _6__th__ tank division 25__th__ tank squad Vogel_ "Gryphus engaging" he said after he opened fire on them, the APCR shell left his barrel at an immense speed piercing through the T-54 optic and destroying him, the southern cross scored a kill, then he rushed to fight head to head with the Vogel squad, the T-54s opened fire but all shots missed, the southern cross rushed past them not without firing a round into one of the T-54s side turret armor, killing him off immediately _3 Vogel's left_ he thought, a round passed dangerously close to his turret, but he was fast to react and nailed another Vogel in the rear armor setting him on fire, _2 remaing, I still have the touch _he murmured, the two remaining Vogel's aligned in formation charging against the ace, he took aim and fired an APCR round into one of the Vogel's frontal armor hitting his ammo rack, which immediately exploded, the explosion caught the other T-54 in flames and both died, _2 for one_.

"Vogel squad has been eliminated sir" a small TRV said, "Who did it!?" furiously a Maus super heavy tank asked, "the southern cross, sir", the TRV answered, "DAMN IT!" he screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE SMALL RAT!" he added in rage, "yes sir" the TRV said, leaving as fast as he could.

The E-50M left the area back to himmelsdorf, hoping that they haven't been attacked, _the coup has begun, they sent a bunch of rookies to kill me, I need to warn the others, _he murmured to himself.

Sara was trying to comfort Star who couldn't stop crying, Dingo and Archer were scouting the area trying to see who did almost kill Amshell, Hoxton was helping Grant with their supplies, Cipher and Scarface were trying their best to repair Amshell, who just woke up, "Oh you're awake" said Cipher, "you're ok, don't worry" added Scarface, "How…how's Star" he asked, "she's fine, right now she's with Sara" Cipher answered the question, "Are you, Cipher?" Amshell asked, "the one and only" he answered, "Nice to meet the top ace, sorry Scarface" he said, Scarface didn't say anything, "Tracks connections are ready, you can roll now but you can't traverse your turret until we figure out a way of pulling that piece of shrapnel out of your turret ring without accidentally killing you", Amshell just nodded and let out a long sigh, "ill go check Star", he said "don't do anything risky or that piece of shrapnel may kill you" Scarface said, "fine" the T-29 replied and then trailed off to the train station.

Star saw Amshell rolling on his own coming at her, she rushed to him in joy that he was alive, "I thought you were going to die" she said, Amshell didn't say anything, "thanks for saving me" she said, "I couldn't let anyone hurt you" he added, he noticed Sara approach "Glad you survived, this little girl here wouldn't stop crying, Star blushed a bit, "it is getting dark, good night you two" she added, "good night" the other two said, they went to sleep.

The E-50M was in the outskirts of himmelsdorf when he noticed an M48 Patton and a Hellcat, _Schwarz _he murmured, he was at a distance enough to not being noticed and well concealed, he took aim "die" he said as he fired a HE Charge at the rear of the hellcat, the shot penetrated the thin armor and detonated inside the engine, the explosion was enough to rip off the turret from the hull, "holy shit!" the M48 screamed in fear, "Vulture!" he screamed, unaware death was coming at him, an APCR shell pierced his fuel tank, and another one punched through his turret ring killing him instantly.

"What the hell was that?!" Sara screamed, trying to figure out where those shots came from, "I will go check it out" Scarface said, he went to the source of the sound, once in the place he found the Hellcat turret in the ground and what was left of the hull, "they didn't knew I was behind them" Scarface heard and then turned his turret to the source of the voice, there was the E-50M, "the coup has begun, my home country's capital fell to them" Gryphus said, ", "there's a second great war coming for us" the southern cross added, "and we better be prepared to fight it" he finished.

* * *

Whoah that one really took some time, please review and follow this story, more characters will appear, Schwarz were killed off, finally


	7. Enter Longinus

**Enter Longinus**

2 weeks have passed since the near death incident with Amshell, the coup has taken down the Southern Kingdom, The Commonwealth and the big player the USSR, Cipher had managed to gather a few aces for the eventual defense of himmelsdorf, a TRV managed to repair Amshell, Scarface suggested that Star, Dingo, Hoxton and Grant should leave with Sara to Erlenberg but they refused and chose to stay and fight, as for Gryphus, he learned that his wife got murdered by his old nemesis, Fenrir, he swore he would kill him and bring down the coup.

"This is Ghost Falcon, enemy vehicles on approach to himmelsdorf" a young ELC AMX said on the radio "_affirmative Ghost Falcon, how many, over"_ the radio voice said "about 10 IS-2s" the ELC AMX responded, "_confirmed, we are sending in Scarface and Gryphus, over" _the radio said, the ELC AMX reversed and left the area as fast as he could, he could see both medium tanks coming at high speed, he waved his cannon and signaled the way the attack was coming "Rureoux, return to himmelsdorf and alert everyone" Gryphus said to the ELC AMX, his name was Rureoux and Ghost Falcon was his call sign "Affirmative" he responded and then he rushed to the city as fast as he could "like the old times brother?" Gryphus asked rhetorically to which Scarface asked "APCR or HEAT?", "Make them suffer" Gryphus responded, "APCR so be it" Scarface said with a macabre smile.

"Guys!, Guys!, we have enemies incoming!" Rureoux said as he arrived to the train station, "how many?" Star asked "10" he responded "what race?" Amshell asked "Heavies, IS-2" he frantically responded, "we must leave soon this city, they won't be the last to attack us" Rureoux warned, "calm down Rureoux" Cipher suddenly appeared "we won't last much longer if we stay here, you're right, go to erlenberg and warn our allies there, we will leave for Erlenberg tomorrow night", "roger that sir" he then left.

"Orca 1 to all Orca units, engage the Hellhound and the Southe…" he couldn't finish the sentence because he was struck by a shell in the lower frontal glacis, killing him instantly, "Orca 1 is dead, confirm chain of command" Orca 5 said, "I will take the le….." Gryphus killed him "Orca 2 is dead" another IS-2 said, "pass?" Gryphus asked, "sure", said Scarface as they both rushed past the Orcas and quickly the turned around their turrets and sent Orca 4 and 7 to their deaths, "don't just stand there and fire back!" Orca 10 said, the remaining Orcas obeyed and fired a volley of 122mm shells, they all missed, "Die!" Gryphus screamed in anger as he killed Orca 9 and 8, while Scarface finished off the remaining Orcas.

"What the hell is that?!" Gryphus suddenly screamed as he spotted in the distance a VERY BIG tank coming at them "E-100" Scarface responded nervously, they couldn't take on that thing alone "Die you son of a plane!" Screamed Gryphus, then he fired a single shell which bounced off the E-100 upper frontal plate, "what?!" he was surprised, the shot just bounced off just like a rock "How do we kill that thing!?" he asked Scarface "I don't know" he responded, suddenly the E-100 exploded "What the #%$?!" Gryphus screamed surprised "who's there!?, show yourself!" Scarface ordered, "Are you the legendary Hellhound?" he heard a deep voice behind them, he turned his turret to face it, there was an Fv 215b (183) standing about a few meters behind them "Yes I am" Scarface responded, "it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Longinus" the Fv said as he bowed his gun barrel down "nice to meet you too" he politely responded, "and you must be the famous Southern Cross, he said to Gryphus, "yes" he responded, "Im not the enemy, can I join your forces to fight the coup? I have some serious information to share with you", he said, "fine, we are in himmelsdorf, follow us" Scarface said, he just nodded and proceeded to follow them.

"Orca squadron has been killed in action and also Gigantor, he was killed by a tank destroyer known as the bringer of doom" a TRV shaking in fear said to the Maus, the leader of the coup "I see, send Espada, Gault and Warlock" the Maus ordered "there is a problem sir" the TRV said, "WHAT!?" the Maus screamed angrily, "They were also killed but not by the hellhound or his allies" the TRV added, "THEN WHO THE #$% DID IT!?" the Maus asked, "sir, Valkyr did it" the TRV said "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" the Maus added "HE IS ON OUR SIDE!" the Maus rage started to grow more, "HOW DOES HE DARE TO CHALLENGE MY WRATH?, FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!" he ordered "yes sir" the TRV said, then proceeded to leave the place _Valkyr I hope you know what are you getting into _the TRV thought as he went to his small garage


	8. Dogfight with Evil

**This one took a lot to make, anyways enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Dogfight with Evil**

Saralla was waiting for Scarface at the train station, she glanced at Amshell who was nuzzling Star, _they seem to be oblivious of the current situation, I will protect you two from any dangers_, she thought _I wonder if she knows, errm, i better not ask her, _Saralla sighed, then she spotted Scarface with Gryphus and a newcomer, she raced to meet the new guy, "Saralla, this is Longinus" Scarface introduced the newcomer, Gryphus just went to his small improvised garage ignoring everyone, Grant happened to be near the garage, he saw Gryphus look weird, his trademark curiosity sparked and went to give a look, "Can I come In?" the Wolverine asked, "sure" Gryphus responded, "I saw you acting weird" the Wolverine said "May I know why?" he asked with a lower tone, "I just… i….i… I'm afraid" Gryphus responded with a sad tone, Grant couldn't believe what he was hearing, The Southern Cross was afraid? His hero was afraid? "I don't think I would be able to stand more horrors, every night 'I have to relive the horrors I saw 20 years ago, every night I have to watch the worst of our kind, and every night I have to witness Hans turning into my worst fears" he explained while dipping a few tears.

Longinus after meeting everyone went to somewhere private, he found a place near the castle and decided to settle there, his only neighbor was Cipher who didn't mind him at all, Longinus muttered a few words in an unknown language, he closed his optics and muttered another few words, Cipher overheard that and closed in, not knowing what kind of language was that, he saw Longinus with a blue aura in him, Cipher now was nervous, he accidentally ran over a small brick which broke making a sound that alerted Longinus, he opened his optics and saw the Conqueror standing there watching him, "What are you?" Cipher asked, "I am a wizard", said Longinus, Cipher suddenly passed out, falling like a wall of bricks.

The next morning Gryphus walked out of his garage and grabbed a fuel can, he pushed the button that opened it, last night he hadn't had nightmares, he didn't pay much attention to it and went to the train station, he saw Saralla, Amshell, Star, Hoxton, Grant, Archer and Dingo gathered there, "Morning guys" he said, the others regarded him by waving their barrels, "Hi there Gryphus", said Grant, "thanks for last night, I really needed to get those thoughts out of my hull" replied Gryphus, Grant just nodded and then opened his fuel can, "anyone has seen Scarface, Longinus or Cipher" Gryphus asked out loud, "I think they're on the castle, they'll be here in probably 20 minutes" Archer responded, "enjoy your fuel can Gryphus", said Saralla, Gryphus just nodded.

Cipher woke up, having a massive turret ache, "what happened to me, why I have this turret ache" he thought out loud, "your body is getting used to the energies I gave you" Said Longinus who was behind Cipher "energies?" he asked "yes, now it is time to get ready, I heard you were going to leave Himmelsdorf today" Longinus replied, "right" Cipher said and began to pack his things, _what is this feeling? I feel like… I cannot describe it,_ he thought while rolling down the slope with the Fv, "we are leaving in 10" he said as he got to the train station, "have you seen Scarface?" Gryphus asked, "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday" Cipher said as he glanced towards Longinus, _He probably knows where he is_, Cipher thought '_and I do Cipher',_ he heard in his mind, '_don't panic, I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine, I call it thought-speak' _Longinus sent to Cipher, "Cipher are you ok?" Saralla asked, Cipher managed to mask his surprise, "I'm ok, just not entirely awake" he lied '_keep this new ability of yours in secret, by the way you can thought-speak into others but they won't be able to reply back, kind of works as an intimidation method' _Longinus sent to Cipher.

Scarface was already ahead of the group, he left them because he didn't want to hurt them when he turned into his "other him", he stopped to find a place to rest, he settled down, '_Saralla, forgive me if I hurt you' _he sent to Saralla who was waaay far back, '_Longinus, protect everyone, he wants to come out and I can't stop him now'_ he sent to Longinus, then he closed his optics, and succumbed to "his other him", his hull and turret became entirely black, a red aura suddenly started to glow, his optics opened and revealed a dark red eyes, he wasn't Hans anymore, his optics spoke murder, and the once Scarface had turned into evil, the black Leopard left the area speeding at an absurdly high 102kmh.

'_I feel someone is coming with bad intentions, be ready Cipher' _Longinus sent to Cipher, _'It is Hans right?' _he sent back to Longinus _'he is no longer Hans, not for now at least'_ he thought back, Saralla heard Hans voice in her mind, she had a very bad feeling, what remained of her lover was going to hurt her badly, she glanced at Longinus _he knows something_, it was then when she spotted a black Leopard 1 on the road ahead, Longinus and Cipher stepped ahead, "that's him, what the hell happened to him?" Cipher asked already nervous, "he succumbed to his "other him" and turned into that" he replied, "engage" Longinus said, he fired his massive 183mm gun, the Leopard dodged the round and fired 3 rounds in almost instant succession, Cipher dodged them all "WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed, he fired back and scored a direct hit that would be lethal, but the Leopard didn't seem to flinch a little and fired another 3 round salvo at Cipher, one hitting his tracks immobilizing him, Longinus fired another 183mm but this time was a HESH shell, the round struck the upper frontal hull of the Leopard, but didn't seem to do anything, he looked to Cipher and murmured a few words and Cipher tracks were repaired, they continued to fight the Leopard.

Looking from a safe distance was the rest of the group, Star saw his eyes and panicked, she had never seen such eyes before, was that the Scarface she knew?, Amshell just held her "don't worry, I'm here" he said trying to calm down Star, Saralla was watching the fight, "Gryphus, they're taking a beating, we should go help them!" she said, "okay" he responded, they went to the fight, Longinus was already injured by a shot to his right side and Cipher was exhausted after dodging so many rounds so fast, "SCARFACE!" Gryphus screamed to catch the Leopard attention, he succeeded, " OH SHIT!" he screamed as 3 rounds were fired at him, 2 of them missed but one managed to hit his upper frontal plate, but bounced off, "HANS!" Saralla screamed and got the attention of the Leopard, which was struck in the side by 2 105mm rounds fired by Gryphus, the Leopard just shook a bit, he sent a 3 round burst into Gryphus tracks, and then another 2 rounds into his side, almost killing him, "HANS!" Saralla screamed in fear as the Leopard closed in slowly, inflicting fear into Saralla, "PLEASE HANS, FIGHT BACK!" she said in tears, Longinus was about to take a shot into the Leopard rear armor but passed out, the Leopard came very closely and took aim, he was about to execute Saralla when she screamed "GET OUT OF HIM!" the Leopard stopped, and instantly fell unconscious, his black paint started to return to his gray one, the black aura disappeared and a feeling of relief felt into the air, Cipher saw this and instantly rushed to aid Saralla, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he screamed and tried to wake up Scarface to no avail, Gryphus was aided by Amshell and Longinus by Star, Longinus would need to do a lot of explaining after he wakes up.


	9. Counter Attack

**Now this took WAAAAAAY too much time, enjoy this chapter, please drop a constructive review about the story direction, thanks**

* * *

**Counter Attack**

Scarface woke up in a cage, feeling dizzy and disoriented, when he regained total consciousness he saw 3 gun barrels pointing at him, "What?" he murmured, not knowing why he was in a cage, "I will make this simple for you, do you happen to know a black painted, red eyed and absurdly resistant version of you?" asked Cipher, "How….do you…know about….him?" Scarface asked, knowing exactly who Cipher was talking about, "Hans, you…erm…he…damn it…almost killed us", Scarface eyes widened "WHAT HAPPENED?!" he asked, "we were leaving Himmelsdorf and you were nowhere to be seen, we took it as you went ahead to scout the area, we didn't think you'll come back with murderous eyes and bad intentions" Cipher answered his question "did i…hu..hurt…somebody?" he asked nervously, "you gave me a hard time, gave Longinus a beating and almost killed Gryphus", Cipher said with his naturally almost joking voice "i…i…im sorry…didn't mean to…I couldn't…remain in control…I guess" he said, he then felt horrible, did he hurt Saralla? "What about Saralla?!", he asked almost crying, he feared the worst, "I don't know how but she snapped you out of it when you were about to execute her, she screamed something like 'GET OUT OF HIM', then you fell unconscious" he answered the question, Scarface got a sense of relief knowing that he didn't harm the one he loved "I have to check on her" he said, he didn't get the answer he was waiting for, "ohh no, you are NOT going anywhere until we know you won't turn back into bloody black terror and start slaying everyone" Cipher said with a strong tone, Scarface was grounded, "fine then" he said.

It had been 3 days since the "incident" which almost ended in the death of 2 aces and a wizard, Gryphus was in deep sleep recovering from his injuries, Longinus was awake but he would not go into action for a long time, Star wandered Erlenberg, meeting the small but powerful task force that would send the coup straight to scrap yard, this task force consisted of what was left from the fallen countries and kingdoms, the main force consisted of the Iron fist division, about 200 big bad T-95s who survived the war 20 years ago, the rest of the force consisted of small but incredibly effective battalions, the most remarkable ones being Graufalk, Grendel, Fauer and Aurora. Amshell was also with Star, since they were together, they decided to go back and check on their group, they saw Scarface awake, Star tried not to look directly at him, Amshell noticing this said "don't worry, he is not turned", "I've been having this nightmares with those red eyes we saw when…he…turned" Star added, "I won't let him hurt you Star, he will have to go through me first" Amshell said with a protective tone, "ohh you're so sweet Amshell" Star said, he didn't say anything, he saw Rureoux coming at them, "Command wants you two present in the HQ in 10 minutes, we are going to fight back" they just nodded.

10 minutes later, they were in the main HQ, the Commander, an M60 Patton pulled a small device and he sat it in the ground, the device opened a full 3d hologram, "ATTENTION!, WE HAVE GATHERED ENOUGH FORCE FOR A COUNTER ATTACK, NOW HERE ARE THE DETAILS, OUR FIRST OBJECTIVE IS TO CAPTURE THE CITY OF ENSK, A HIGHLY IMPORTANT TRAIN STATION IS LOCATED THERE AND WE NEED IT TO SEND SUPPLIES TO SCATTERED FORCES, ALSO IT WOULD GIVE US ACCESS TO A MAJOR RAILROAD SISTEM, CIPHER WILL LEAD THIS OPERATION, HE WILL TAKE 5 T-95s FROM THE IRON FISTS AND THE REST OF HIS COMPANIONS: AMSHELL, SARALLA, STAR, HOXTON AND GRANT, AS FOR SCARFACE, WE NEED TO KEEP AN EYE ON HIM, WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF HE SEES COMBAT, DISMISSED" the commander dismissed everyone.

3 Hours later Cipher was watching from far the city of Ensk, _idiots, they will wish they never joined the coup, 10 PzIVs and 2 Jagdpanthers, this will be a walk in the park,_ he thought "all right, Warhammer squadron, cleared to engage" he sent the message with his radio to the T-95s, "Warhammer 1 to all units CHAAARGE!" he screamed, the coup forces who were patrolling the area noticed a brown wall of steel slowly rolling towards them "Holy shit!" one of the PzIV said, "RING THE ALARM!" another PzIV said before being blown up by a 155mm shell, the rest of the coup forces started to appear from the city to stand their ground, Cipher fired a round followed by Saralla and Star, the PzIVs were being destroyed one by one, "we've breached the city" Warhammer 3 called, he felt a ding in his side armor, he turned to face a scared PzIV, he grinned evilly and said "BOOH!", the PzIV ran away, "hahaha idiot" he laughed a bit before getting dinged again but this time by a Jagdpanther, "oh you want to die too?" he said as he got another ding to his face "fine then" he fired his gun to the Jagdpanther, completely obliterating him "told ya" he added, Hoxton and Grant were fighting 3 PzIVs in an alley, playing peek-a-boo and hoping not getting shot, when one of the PzIV popped out of his cover his turret was blown off him resulting in an explosion, they both exchanged WTF looks "wasn't me" Hoxton said, they turned their turrets and saw Saralla, who loaded a HE shell and fired into a near building, the explosion was powerful enough to bring down a part of the bulding, crushing the other PzIVs and killing them, "Whoah, that was awesome!" cheered Grant, on the other side of the town what remained of the coup forces were retreating, a Jagdpanther who was holed up in a building was giving covering fire, after they evacuated he took his window and took off, Ensk was no longer in their control, _Gotta report this to the General, he won't be happy about it _he thought as he left the city.

"Command, we got the city under our control, mission accomplished" he radioed to command "affirmative and congratulations Cipher, the Iron Fists are now moving and the first real battle is about to begin, we are moving into the Siegfried line, over" the commander radioed back at him, '_Longinus are you awake?'_ he thought spoke to him '_yeah I'm here, congratulations for your victory' _he received, _'I was wondering if Scarface would be combat ready for the next operation, I will need him' _he sent back_ 'Are you sure about it? If he turns?' _Longinus thought, _'let our enemies experience terror first hand' _Cipher sent to Longinus, he proceeded to return to Erlenberg to help with the haul of equipment to Ensk.

Scarface hated to be locked in that cage, he was bored to hell, also he heard that Cipher along with Warhammer took Ensk, he glanced at Gryphus, who was coming to his cage, "sorry" was his only word, "no hard feelings Hans, the TRVs said there's no permanent damage, I only feel a bit difficulty in turning my hull but that should be repaired soon" Gryphus said, "today is your lucky day Hans" the E-50M added "lucky day?" Scarface asked "you are going to the frontlines" said Gryphus when he unlocked the cage "the frontlines huh" Scarface said after a loud sigh "what if I turn again?" he asked, "Cipher said and I quote 'LET OUR ENEMIES EXPERIENCE TERROR FIRST HAND'" Gryphus explained "come on, Command will brief you about the situation, and I also need to know what my role will be so I'm going with you" he added, Scarface decided to follow Gryphus to the main HQ. On his way he glanced to Dingo and Archer, who were getting radio equipment and supplies, they glanced back, but with fear on their frontal turrets _I don't blame then_ he thought, when he arrived to the place, the commander was standing there with the hologram, "Oh sorry, didn't notice you" he chuckled "well, ATTENTION, OPERATION ETERNAL BLAZE HAS BEGUN, AS YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD, ENSK IS NOW OURS AND IN A FEW HOURS WE ARE LAUNCHING A MASSIVE SCALE OFFENSIVE AT THE SIEGFRIED LINE, AT THE SAME TIME SMALLER SQUADRONS WILL BE ATTACKING KEY CITIES, BY THE END OF THE DAY WE WILL HAVE CONTROL OVER A BIG PIECE OF LAND, RIGHT NOW YOU WILL BE DEPLOYED INTO WESTFIELD, I WANT THAT BRIDGE SECURED, IF EVERYTHING GOES SMOOTHLY WE WILL BE KICKING DOWN THEIR FRONTAL DOOR BY THE END OF THE WEEK, DISMISSED." Both aces left the area and went to the supply depot, "this is going to get hairy" Gryphus commented, Scarface just smirked, Archer and Dingo came to them "Hey guys, we were assigned to be your scouts" Dingo said, "good" Scarface said "we saw what happened to you Scarface, are you sure you want to fight?" Archer asked, Scarface said "no, I'm not", "what if…erm…you…turn into…that black thing" Dingo asked nervously "then if that happens, leave me and run" Scarface responded, "May I ask from where the bloody hell came that transformation?" Gryphus asked, "Let's just say I was entirely normal until I killed this…wizard 20 years ago, his last words were in Latin, I didn't pay attention to it until I turned for the first time during a covert operation, back then I was severely Injured, 2 90mm rounds struck my right side, I was running, bleeding to death, I lost control and 'he' took me, I turned and killed everyone, since that day I was called The Hellhound" Scarface explained, Gryphus and the other two scouts stood in awe as they heard the story, then he directed to the two scouts and said "My real name is Hans, but I usually went by my nickname Scarface, come on lets go to westfield" the other three just obeyed and left the area.


	10. Control

**Another chapter from my twisted mind for your enjoyment**

* * *

**Control**

Gryphus was watching the small town of westfield from a concealed position, not a soul wandered those roads, _strange, there's no one here, could be a trap,_ he thought, Dingo and Archer quietly approached the small town, slowly moving, ready to dart away in the sight of any danger, Scarface, from a different position was also on the lookout "fuck it I'm breaking radio silence" he murmured '_Phantom eye here, Ghost eye report'_ he radioed Gryphus _'Ghost eye here, no strange activity, this looks like a ghost town from my position' _he replied _'copy that, proceed into the town, we are going to take a closer look'_ he radioed back, he left his position and crossed the bridge to the small town.

Gryphus scanned the area for enemies waiting for ambush, but no one besides them was in town, "Looks like this town's people left in a hurry" Archer commented, "maybe they left before the world superpowers got steamrolled by the coup" Dingo also commented "maybe, they're hiding somewhere" he added, he heard a brick fall, "MOVEMENT RIGHT!" he screamed, everyone turned their turrets to the source of the sound, "ple…please…don't hurt me…please" a female voice was heard, Scarface and Gryphus exchanged WTF? Glances "Alright come out, we won't hurt you" Archer said, the group saw a Valentine come out of an alley _Wow, she's beautiful _was the first thing to go through Archer's mind, unfortunately Dingo noticed this, "It's alright, no one's gonna hurt you" Archer said, "trust me" he added, the female tank slowly came to him, "What's your name?" Archer asked, noticing the nerves of the girl in front of him, "my…my name…my name is…Loriana" she said, _cute name also _thought Archer, "my name is Archer and those over there are Gryphus, Dingo and Scarface" the moment he mentioned Scarface Loriana started to shake and cry "please don't let him hurt me…don't let the Hellhound kill me…please", Archer eyes widened in surprise "it's ok, he's friendly, don't cry please, it's ok" Archer tried to calm her down.

Scarface seeing the reaction of the poor girl thought _damn it, _he didn't notice he murmured it, "I heard that" said Gryphus "if i were you I'll disappear for a while" he added, after a long sigh Scarface replied "fine, you don't have to tell me" he replied, he then went to scout the area with Dingo.

After a long wait for Loriana to finally stop crying, Archer decided to ask "what happened here Loriana?", she lowered her gun in a clearly sad expression "they're dead, all dead, it happened so fast, Hellcats swarmed in killing everybody I knew, I was hiding in an alley as I heard their screams for help, it was horrible, then the Hellcats vanished into the woods" she explained, _Blitzkrieg _Archer thought, "you can come with us, you won't stay a night all by yourself" Archer offered, "really, would you do that for me?" Loriana mood changed suddenly, "yes I will, and you know, there's a war going on and you just can't wander alone out there in the wild", he replied, "thanks you, thanks you very much" she said while leaning into Archer's side, he blushed red like a tomato, "uh…eh…ok, you'll be safe, with me" Archer said.

Gryphus was amused by this, Archer was young but this girl also was, _they'll make a nice couple….eventually _he thought, he then radioed the HQ '_Command, Westfield is secured, we have a civilian with us, she'll be taking refuge with my squad, over', 'Copy that Ghost eye, return to base, out', _"All right ladies and gentleman let's get back to base", they reunited and left the area, Loriana never left Archer's side, she was also a bit nervous because the Leopard 1 was in front of her, the Hellhound was in front of her, but at the same time she felt in peace, "I was wondering, where are we going to" she asked Archer, "to Erlenberg, our main stronghold" he replied, they continued the march.

Some minutes later, Scarface had a bad feeling "HALT!" he ordered to the group, they obeyed, "Gryphus, I want you to take Archer, Loriana and Dingo and get them safe to Erlenberg" he added, Gryphus didn't ask why, "We are being hunted" he added, suddenly a small AP shell struck him in the right side, "GO NOW!" he screamed, the others darted as fast as they could, Archer stood behind to protect Loriana because she was slow, Scarface scanned his surroundings when he was struck from all sides at the same time, "we got Scarface down, do we execute him?" Scarface heard a male voice, "let him suffer" another voice replied to the first, Scarface was barely conscious but it was enough to identify the attackers, E-25's, "damn bounty hunters" he murmured, _I'm going to turn, damn it, not again, _"put him down" another voice jumped in, "yeah do it" a fourth voice was added, "you'll gonna regret this very, very soon" were Scarface last words before a red-black aura emerged from him, his closed optics began to open to reveal those red eyes, his entire hull and turret turned black and his mouth let out a wild growl, "WHAT THE #$%?" all four voices said in unison, "KILL HIM!" the fired their guns as fast as they could, failing to do any damage "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" one of the E-25 said, they thought they would eventually outrun the leopard because the E-25 was faster, but they were wrong, deadly wrong.

Gryphus and the others heard the growl, "what was that?!" Loriana asked "uh…oh, he's angry" Dingo said, "who's angry?" Loriana asked nervously, Gryphus already knew what that meant, "Loriana listen up, I'm going to tie my winch to you so I can pull you faster than you can run, what you heard is what may cause our deaths if we don't get the hell out of here" he explained the situation, "okay" she replied, they tied her up with the winch to Gryphus rear, "uh guys… he's over there, hope he doesn't sees us" Dingo commented, "let's go" Archer said, Dingo remained a bit behind to inform the group if the leopard has seen them.

The leopard had already slaughtered 3 E-25's and one was on the run, he decided to stop, he then smelled the air, fear was the scent he caught from the E-25, "aha! There you are!" the Leopard said, with a voice downright scary, he fired 5 round in instant succession, the E-25 was caught off guard and got hit by all 5 rounds, killing him instantly, he changed his direction and followed the trail of the group, stalking them, following them to Erlenberg.

Gryphus arrived at Erlenberg, tired for pulling Loriana, the commander, an M60 Patton approached to him "what happened?, where's Scarface?" he asked, "he turned again sir, he was ambushed by unknown forces, he got injured badly thus triggering the…..erm…transformation?...oh, he's still out there, I suggest to ready up every tank that can fight and hope he doesn't come here in that state", he explained the officer, not knowing he was being watched from far away by the Leopard, he proceeded to get a fuel can, he was starving, Archer stood with Loriana wherever she went.

Night had fallen and everyone except the guards were sleeping, the leopard took this chance to sneak up in the camp, avoiding the guards, and went to Saralla's garage, she was still awake, reading a news magazine, _counter attack _was in the headline, she heard someone knock on her garage door, "it's okay, it's open" she said not paying attention on who entered the garage, "hello Sara" she heard a voice so scary that she froze in fear for a while, she then slowly turned, she loaded a HEAT shell, when she finally saw the turret looking at her, "what the…" she said, "I'm not gonna hurt you, it's still me, Hans", he explained "how do I know you're not going to kill me", she said, the leopard just lowered his gun barrel and also did his hull, "forgive me", he meant it, his black-red aura suddenly turned into gray, "I can dominate this…state for a small amount of time, but I can't change back on my own" he said, "change me back" he added dripping a tear "how?" she asked, "wish it as you did it before" he replied, she just closed her eyes, and said "I forgive you, and I want you back", suddenly the leopard paint was starting to turn gray again, his voice returned to normal and his aura disappeared, his eyes turned from red to his normal dark green eyes, "I love you Saralla", he passed out.


	11. The stage of apocalypse

**Well, this one is a bit sad, the title is based on ACZ mission 12 "the stage of apocalypse"**

* * *

**The stage of apocalypse**

Saralla woke up the next morning, wondering if she could ever have a normal life with her husband, _I guess I'll never have a peaceful life, _she thought, she turned her hull to the right to see her husband still in deep slumber, _poor Hans has to deal with all of this_, she thought again, then proceeded to leave the garage, once outside the sun was rising but it was still a bit dark, but that day was a very important day, she grabbed a fuel can and drank it, she was waiting for the others to get up, especially Longinus, she was going to ask him how her husband could deal with his "issues", how to completely control that other side, but that will be later, she needed to get ready for today, she drove to the ammo depot and filled her ammo rack especially for this mission, HE and HEAT mostly, a few APCR if needed for an emergency.

30 minutes had passed and everyone was awake, and ready, a new briefing room was set up and the provisional post at Erlenberg had became in Erlenberg's Frontal Operation Base, a fully fledged military installation, in the briefing room was a screen big enough for everyone to see, the M60 Patton, the commander of the army rolled in to brief everyone in today's op, "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE, AS YOU KNOW TODAY IS THE BIG DAY, THE DAY WE KICK DOWN THE COUP FRONT DOOR, IN 1 HOUR OPERATION ROLLING THUNDER WILL BEGIN, AN ASSAULT IN THE SIEGFRIED LINE, ABOUT 500 TANKS WILL PARTICIPATE IN THIS OPERATION, THE IRON FISTS ARE GOING TO TEAM UP WITH THE A39'S OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS OF THE COMMONWEALTH'S REMAINING FORCES, CIPHER GROUP WILL SUPPORT CLOSELY BOTH FORCES AND WILL CAPTURE ONE OF THE TOWNS INSIDE THE LINE, SO WE CAN SET A TRACK INTO THE COUP'S TERRITORY, GOOD LUCK AND DISMISSED" the commander ended the briefing and the screen turned off.

"This is Cipher to Warhammer and Dukes formations, commence assault" he radioed everyone, Archer was nervous, he was never in such scale operation, Amshell found a place to hull down and only show his impenetrable mantlet, Saralla followed closely Duke 1, a formation leader, far away there were dug in positions, bunkers, hull down tanks, etc, Warhammer 1 and 2 opened fire against two Tiger II's who were unlucky enough to be exposing their sides, they exploded, "confirmed two enemy casualties" Warhammer 1 radioed, "Saralla lob a HE shell into that bunker" Duke 1 ordered, she did what she was ordered to do, the HE round went into the bunker and detonated inside, the explosion was big enough to make the bunker collapse, "Confirmed explosion of enemy bunker" she said, Archer was running like crazy dodging shells as he scouted enemy positions which were subsequently destroyed by Warhammer formation, Warhammer 18 and 23 destroyed a few SU-100's, Duke 3 through 7 took sniper positions and started to rain hell onto enemy positions with their super accurate fast firing 120mm cannons, Amshell racked up a few Tiger I kills, one by destroying his engine and setting him on fire, other two by ammo rack detonation and one by mere penetration, Dingo successfully destroyed 3 Type-62 who were distracted by the Dukes, once the Warhammer formation broke through the enemy defenses, Cipher took command and advanced into town first, dodging rounds from PzIV's and Panthers, Saralla also entered town and sent to scrap yard one E-75, a direct HE shell caused the ammo rack to explode, "Cipher, this is Eyeball, confirmed enemy reinforcements coming your direction", he received, "what kind of reinforcements?" he radioed back, "Forneus formation" he got from Eyeball, "Alright people, Dukes and Warhammers, hold position and clear the remaining hostile forces, we got some company coming to us" he ordered, not so far away the Forneus formation was closing in, 8 E-100's and 2 JPz-E100's, Cipher took aim and fired to Forneus 1 but didn't do damage at all, "Warhammer 1 through 12 we need you here, over" he radioed, "roger that Cipher" one of the warhammers replied, once in position, the Warhammers, true to their name, hammered the Forneus formation with 155mm fire, the Forneus didn't stand a chance, however one of the JPz E-100 managed to kill Warhammer 11 and severely injured Warhammer 7.

Cipher's group were ordered to pull back to Erlenberg to receive new orders, "THIS IS EYEBALL TO CIPHER, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Eyeball radioed to Cipher, "What's going on Eyeball?" he radioed back, "CONFIRMED LAUNCH OF APOCALYPSE TACTICAL WARHEAD, YOU HAVE 7 MINUTES GET OUT NOW!" Eyeball replied, Cipher expression went pale, "LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, WE GOT A NUKE INCOMING! MOVE IT PEOPLE, WARHAMMER AND DUKE FORMATIONS YOU TOO!", he retreated with his group, Saralla, Amshell, Dingo, Archer and him made it to the calculated safe zone 16km far from the area, a few minutes later a bright light was spotted in the horizon behind them, suddenly a massive boom was heard, then they got hit by the shockwave almost making them roll over, Dingo and Archer almost went flying into the air, the radiation didn't touch them but the shockwave almost killed them, but they lived, however both Warhammers and Dukes suffered astronomically high casualties, getting almost entirely decimated, only 23 tanks survived excluding Cipher's group, Saralla couldn't believe what she was seeing, the maximum incarnation of death, "what they just did?", she asked in tears, "they sacrificed their forces and obliterated ours", Dingo added, "This can't be happening, this isn't real" Duke 8 also said, "unforgiveable" Cipher said with sadness in his voice, "WE ARE GOING TO BRING THEM DOWN" he said but this time with anger, "Ciph…er…Ey….e…ll…here…what happe…d?...casualties report….fu..ing….adio…EMP…confirmed…adio is…down" the radio sounded with massive interference due to the EMP, "let's return to home, everyone" Cipher ordered.

Gryphus was anxiously waiting the return of his friends, he was aware of Scarface being in Saralla's garage, he didn't want to bother him after he turned again, he spotted Cipher and the others coming down the road, but he noticed sad and angered expressions in their faces, he came to them and asked "what happened, did we won?" but he got "I don't want to talk about that" from Cipher, he then asked Saralla but also got "just don't, please", she went to her garage, something seriously bad had happened, he moved to ask Dingo who usually would answer, "Gryphus, please, go away for a while" was the response of the usually cheerful light tank, Archer completely ignored Gryphus and went to his garage which he was sharing with Loriana, she watched Archer entering the garage with some tears and saddened mood, "I still can't believe what just happened", Loriana was curious but didn't wanted to bother him, something really bad must have happened to disturb him that much.

In the night of that day the news of 9 nuclear warheads detonated across the Siegfried's line was in the TV's of every nation in the world, the death toll rose up to more than 470+ tank casualties of the allied task force, 3.000+ tank casualties on the coup's side and 10.000 civilian tanks casualties, Loriana was watching the small TV in Archer's garage, Archer himself was starting to wonder if it was worth to keep fighting, he had personally witnessed the worst crime against tankkind, he was mentally breaking down, Scarface on the other hand swore to dominate his other side to use it against the coup, Cipher just didn't say anything, Saralla spent that she was going to have nightmares about that day for the rest of her life, Longinus after hearing this just retired, the next morning he would leave to somewhere far from any conflict, the Allied Task force, now decimated, couldn't stand a chance itself, but after that day, every single nation in BigWorld condemned the genocide and some joined the war, the central powers coup was in serious problems now.

"I swear for my wife and my friends to learn how to dominate my other side and bring an end to this madness once and for all"


	12. Arrowheads

**Finally the war is about to end, and so it's Scarface's story, but the rest of the main group are just begining**

* * *

**Arrowheads**

Scarface made a vow he was determined to accomplish, before Longinus left he said to Scarface that only he could dominate his other side, only way to do it was in the innerscape and it was accessed by meditation, Scarface sat in the garage and closed his optics, Saralla was aware of this and decided to avoid breaking his concentration, once he was deep in his mind he disconnected from the outside world, he spawned in a mountain covered with snow, ahead of him was a road that led to an open area, he followed that road, once he made it to the open, he spotted the black Leopard 1, "Welcome to the innerscape Hans" the leopard said, "you know, I never thought my mind was covered with snow" Scarface remarked, "I like it" the black leopard said "now, I have a few questions to ask you" Scarface added "Who are you?" he asked, "I am you, but my name is Nightmare, because that's what everyone sees when they see me" the leopard responded, "Why I cannot die?" he asked to which the black leopard responded "you CAN die, but I am NOT letting you die, because if you die, I also die", "how can I control my transformation?" he asked "you can't, because it isn't you who is in control of your body, however as I am a bit good, I let you control while in presence of Saralla" Nightmare responded, "so if I die, you also die, that means whatever happens to me, will happen to you right?" Scarface said, "what about this?" he loaded a HE shell and fired it into the ground, hurting himself with the blast, "stop it!" the leopard warned, but Scarface did it again, "don't do it, it hurts goddamn it" the black leopard screamed, "you'll give me control now?", he politely asked, "HELL NO" was his answer, "this will take a while" he murmured.

In the real world, Saralla and Cipher were watching how the innerscape wounds were manifesting in the real world, from every once in a small while, dents and scratches suddenly appeared in Scarface's hull and turret, it was a sick show, suddenly a scratch that went through his entire upper frontal glacis up to his gun mantlet appeared, "holy shit!" Gryphus suddenly appeared, "what's he doing?" he asked, "I don't know but it isn't pretty" Cipher responded, suddenly the red-black aura started to glow and his hull and turret started to turn black, suddenly his optics opened and the once red eyes were now yellow, Cipher, Gryphus and Saralla readied their guns, "I'm in control now, lower your guns" Scarface ordered, the eyes of the three widened "what!? They said at the same time, Scarface suddenly returned to normal, but this time without passing out, his wounds were healed, "I now know his name, Nightmare" Scarface said, "Saralla, thanks for believing in me" he said, "come on, let's go back inside" Saralla responded, they proceeded to do so, "there they go, those two lovebirds" Cipher said, "speaking of lovebirds, have you seen Archer's hooked up with Loriana, the Valentine?", Gryphus added, "are you serious, isn't she a bit young?" he asked but he got "isn't HE a bit young?" from Gryphus, "hey look over there, it's Amshell nuzzling Star" Cipher pointed to his right, "Cipher, seriously, you need a woman" Gryphus commented, "oh shut up" he said, "with your fame, there must be a few hundreds of girl wanting to hook up with the top ace" Gryphus added with a small chuckle, "yeah, you're probably right, however I'm not looking forwards a fan, but that special one that comes into your life to stay", he said, "you're gonna die waiting then" Gryphus added, "you know what?, end of the conversation" Cipher responded and went to his garage.

Hoxton was bored, he wasn't deployed in any operation and was always stuck in the base hauling equipment from one place to another, life was boring for him, but Grant was worse, he was placed in the reserve, actually not doing anything, they both felt so useless they considered retiring.

Rureoux wandered the arctic region, he was on a scouting mission, get there, look for anything out of place and get out, pretty much his life's work, however he enjoyed the freedom of being far away from the base, he stopped at an abandoned bunker from the war 20 years ago, the bunker still had the marks of shell impacts, he let a long sigh and murmured "this place is so peaceful, even if it was a battlefield 20 years ago", he heard a strange noise of bushes moving, "who's there!?" he asked, but before he could move to the source of the sound he got surrounded by 5 MS-1's, "ah merde" he cursed in French, his armor couldn't stand nothing, he considered to run but suddenly two KV-1S's appeared out of nowhere, _running is discarded, fighting is also discarded_ he thought "look what we got here" one of the KV-1S said, "a French cockroach" the other KV-1S said, "hey!" Rureoux protested, suddenly one of the KV-1S's exploded in flames, Rureoux saw the opportunity and darted as fast as he could, a few seconds later the other KV-1S was also killed, the MS-1's panicked and ran away, Rureoux stood with a WTF just happened expression, "_this is Amshell, Rureoux come in" _the radio came to life, "this is Rureoux, thanks for the help, but what the hell are you doing here" he radioed back, "_the whole army is being mobilized, we are launching a massive offensive and arctic region is one shortcut to reach the enemy HQ" _he got from Amshell, "copy that, I just want to get the hell out of here before I get killed by a puny tier one", he radioed back, he returned to base.

7 divisions were being movilized at the same time, 2 were going through the arctic region to flank from the south the abbey fortress, Scarface and Cipher were going through this side, Gryphus and the rest of the group were going through the desert known as Sand River to flank from the north, after they crossed both shortcuts they linked up with their respective divisions to begin Operation Judgment Day, the final assault on the abbey fortress however, the operation was delayed for three days, to gather more forces to attack the fortress, Scarface spent those three days practicing with his new skills, Cipher on the other hand spent those three days doing nothing, bored as hell and annoyed, Gryphus and the rest were on the other side of the country under an unforgiving sun in a desert, during those three days the Task Force became the Arrowheads, a full size army, ready to strike the abbey from two different flanks at the same time, there was no time to waste, the end was near, the coup was about to be defeated.

"Let the victor be justice"


	13. The grand stage

**The Grand Stage**

The round steppes, a place where many battles have been fought in the past was the stage of yet another grand show, Scarface and Cipher on the front with 2 divisions fighting against the elite of the coup forces, "kill confirmed" screamed Raven, a T-34-85 before being killed by a shot from Reu 1, a coup elite squadron leader, Cipher killed him the next seconds, the battle was taking too long to finish, Scarface fired an APCR round that went through GrauFarkia 1 side armor, detonating his ammo rack, the battle was turning on the Arrowheads favor, Cipher killed Reu 2, 3, and 4 one by one, Reti 2 was also killed, by Scarface, "Cipher, Scarface, we will keep'em busy, escape to the abbey and link up with the remaining divisions, we got this" said Eyeball, after he killed a T-28 Medium tank, "affirmative, let's bug out" said Cipher, the ran to the north.

However they encountered a new enemy, "This is Espada 1 to Espada 2 units, it's time to stop the demon hellhound", they heard their radios come to life with enemy chatter, they both fired but the Espadas dodged them easily, both being T-62A's they fired back almost hitting Scarface and bouncing off Cipher's sturdy gun mantlet, they again fired back but missed again "Dman they're fast" Cipher commented the situation, "don't let them get you" said Scarface, "this will be your final resting place demon" Espada 1 radioed to Scarface, "what? They can hear us" he said, "shit!" Cipher cursed when he dodged a round that passed dangerously close, the Espadas were extremely agile and effective, Scarface was beginning to get angry, "Cipher load HE and splash their tracks" Cipher didn't respond but agreed, he fired a HE shell which landed very closely to Espada 2, but didn't do anything, "Whoah, damn you!" Espada 2 screamed, she was a girl, "She's a girl?", said Cipher but got from the enemy tank "oh do you think womans can't fight?" she said as he struck Cipher's frontal armor but bounced off the angled and sloped frontal armor, "I didn't said that" he replied, "Espada 2, Lanza de la muerte" said Espada 1, "affirmative" she said, they both got side by side and started to accelerate Cipher's direction, when he was about to fire they both split and went to Cipher's side, _This is my end, _he thought but was pushed to a side and Scarface took both shots, he just flinched a little, "Que?!" Espada 2 was shocked as the leopard barely feel the shot, "Espada 2 focus!" screamed Espada 1, "I'm gonna finish them off my way Cipher" Scarface said, "you mean you're going to" he was about to finish his sentence when he was cut by Scarface "I'm getting pissed off", he muttered "_Sollicitus __sum __vestram_", he transformed into his other self, "Let the Nightmare begin" his voice changed to a more demonic tone, he darted towards Espada 1 who was in shock "El Diablo" he muttered, Nightmare opened fire 4 times in quick succession, Espada 1 dodged 1 shell but was struck by the next 3 shells, he got fatally wounded, but fired back, Nightmare didn't even bothered to dodge the shell and just bounced it off, he approached Espada 1, "Diablo" was his final word before being executed by Nightmare, who then darted toward Espada 2, shocked at the execution of her squadron leader, her eyes widened as the black leopard approached her, she froze still, "Mierda" she cursed, she closed her optics hoping for it to end quickly, seconds passed but she wasn't dead, she opened her optics to see the once black leopard was now once again grey and normal, "I don't hurt females, it's not right" he said to her, she didn't understand, "por que?" she asked, "non mori, vitam tibi etiam ante" he responded, she didn't understand the language, but knew what he had meant, "Gracias" she said, he muttered "_Et __gladio__, et __non__ædificavit__", _suddenly the corpse of Espada 1 started to repair itself, he opened his optics, "what?!, I'm alive?" he said in shock, he turned to Scarface and bowed down "Gracias" he said, and went to Espada 2 side, "My name is Ulises, ella es Antonella, te estaremos agradecidos",he said, "hasta luego" said Scarface, as he retired with Cipher by his side.

"care to explain WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" screamed Cipher, "I learned some things while inside my innerscape, Nightmare showed me" he said, they both remained silent the rest of the journey.

About the same time Scarface and Cipher were dogfighting with the Espadas, Gryphus and the others got caught in a clusterfuck, where the rest of the division got stuck in, only Gryphus and Saralla managed to escape, Grant, Hoxton, Archer and Dingo remained to fight the coup forces and cover their escape, however Gryphus encountered ahead of him two enemies, "Aguila 1 a Aguila 2, nos encargaremos de la cruz del sur", Aguila 1 said, they were AMX 50 100's , Gryphus just opened fire on both Aguilas, but missed, Saralla loaded a HE shell, her gun was big enough to make a huge explosion, she fired but missed and caused a tree to disintegrate from the blast, "damn it" she cursed, Gryphus again fired but yet again missed, the both Aguilas unloaded their drums on them, Saralla took a hit that didn't do damagae because it struck her in the titanic gun mantlet, "damn you!" she cursed, at the same time she fired her 152mm and managed to hit one of the AMX's in the side, killing him instantly, "Aguila dos, responde Aguila dos, mierda, Contesta Aguila dos" he was getting desperate, he made the mistake of ignoring Gryphus, which proved fatal for him, he was getting nervous, soon he found himself staring Gryphus's gun barrel, he glanced to his rear and Saralla was taking aim at him, "mierda" he said, stopping in his tracks, "Surrender now, or die" Gryphus ordered, "No, I won't" he negated to surrender, before Gryphus could fire, Saralla nailed him in the rear armor, "I hate Spanish" she said after she killed him, "come on let's move" Gryphus said, they both left for the Abbey.

"Status report" ordered the Maus, "Espada squadron was defeated, Aguila squadron was also defeated, Reu, Radiant, Freuero, Jabalina, Aero, Oryol and Osu squadron are still in combat with the arrowheads" the small Tank Recovery Vehicle reported, "How many have broken through" the Maus asked, "only four sir, Scarface, Cipher, Gryphus and Saralla", the TRV replied back, "sir, how are we going to deal with this" he asked to the Maus, "I'll deal myself with Scarface, Fenrir will take care of Gryphus, Bedivere will take on Cipher and Astra will take on Saralla." He replied, "now little rat, get out of here", he ordered, the TRV just nodded and ran away.

"Hellhound, you have my trust and respect" said Ulises, Antonella just remained silent, "Nella, we will help him to bring down Morgan", he said, "Tengo un mal presentimiento Ulises" she said "I know my dear, I know, he will use that V2", he said "how do we stop him" she asked, "We will join the Hellhound, come on lets go", the went to aid Scarface and Cipher, "I love you Nella, please survive", he said, "I will, Ulises" she replied, they both went the direction Scarface and Cipher took.


	14. Endgame

**This is the final chapter, i will write a sequel**

* * *

**Endgame**

"Scarface, look, the Espadas are closing in" Cipher warned, "This is Espada 1 to the Hellhound, we will support you in your mission, also there are a few things you need to know" the Espada leader said on the radio, "what things?" Scarface asked, "The coup leader is a Super Heavy Maus tank, goes by the name of Morgan, he is in possession of a V2 tactical MIRV, 7 smaller nukes that can strike multiple targets at the same time" Espada 2 replied, "WHAT!?" both Cipher and Scarface said at the same time, "we got to move then", said Cipher, "Espada 1 and 2, form up by my right side, arrow formation" Scarface ordered, "affirmative, may I ask your name?", Espada 1 asked, "Hans, but I go for Scarface", he replied, "copy that, Scarface", they all went straight ahead".

Valkyr, a Waffentragger E-100, was hiding in Redshire, he got himself in serious trouble, not only he betrayed Morgan, but deceived him, Espada, Gault and Warlock squadrons were alive, Espada already took on the hellhound, but failed and then joined him, Gault squadron meanwhile was also hiding hiding there, "we have word that the Hellhound has entered the Abbey land, it's time to go and aid him bring Morgan down" he ordered to Gault, "besides, Astor, you're the only one capable to disarm the V2" he said referring to Gault 1, he just nodded, Gault squadron was a 8 tank formation of IS-7's, they followed Valkyr to the Abbey.

"We managed to arrive to the Abbey" Scarface radioed to Eyeball, "Confirmed, Scarface begin the approach", Eyeball radioed back, "Espada 1 to Espada 2, take sniper position, we will cover their approach", Espada 1 ordered, "Roger that" she replied, "_Hey Scarface, Gryphus here, me and Sara have also arrived, the rest of the divisions got caught in a clusterfuck, beginning approach" _Gryphus radioed Scarface, "all right, fire at will!" Scarface ordered, suddenly out of the Abbey started to appear Tiger II's, they opened fire, however their 88mm's couldn't do anything to Cipher's hull, he returned fire, killing one, Espada 1 and 2 also fired back, killing another two Tiger II's, "Is that the Espada squadron?", one of the enemies asked, "Ulm, confirmed, Espadas are traitors, kill them too", an E-75 spoke, before being killed by Scarface, "confirmed enemy squadron leader destroyed" he said, more enemies were coming from the Abbey, Morgan's personal guard, 5 E-100's, "oh shit" Espada 1 cursed, "aim for their lower glacis plates" he ordered, everyone complied with the order, after a shot exchange between Morgan's personal guard and Scarface's group, including the Espadas, all five E-100's were in flames, however that wasn't the end, a blue IS-4 and a red Maus were spotted, Bedivere and Morgan, they fired at Scarface and Cipher, all shots met their mark, Cipher got injured, but he fired back at Bedivere, knocking his tracks, Bedivere fired back, again hitting Cipher, he flinched in pain, "damn it, die!" he screamed as he fired at Bedivere, who couldn't dodge that shot, which struck his left side, he got severely injured, but Cipher was too, "Bedivere, die!" said Valkyr after appearing from one side, he took aim and unloaded all 6 shots of his 128mm autoloader, Bedivere turned into an unrecognizable bunch of burning steel, Morgan just fired a HE shell into Valkyr's thin turret armor, knocking him out, "treacherous bastard" he said in disgust, Gault squadron got caught by a horde of E-75's and engaged in combat, Espada 1 and 2 helped Cipher get on his tracks and managed to withdraw him from the combat zone, "oye, Cipher, you will survive this one" said Espada 1.

Gryphus and Saralla were fighting the enemy, slowly killing them one by one, when they finished them off, two tanks appeared from the Abbey, firing their guns, both Gryphus and Saralla were caught with their guard down, the managed to dodge the shells, and returned fire to their aggressors, a dark green M48 Patton called Astra and a dark blue E-50M called Fenrir, the same model as Gryphus, "Astra engage Saralla, I'll handle the Southern Cross, Fenrir ordered, the Patton just nodded, "FENRIIIIIR!" Gryphus screamed in anger, his wife's killer was there, he darted to face Fenrir, Saralla meanwhile, fired at Astra, the Patton dodged with ease, Saralla eyes narrowed into her target, she fired again nearly hitting Astra, "Sara, is that all you've got?" the Patton asked, a female voice clearly, "Astra, die" she said as she fired again, missing again, the Patton fired at Sara, hitting her frontal armor, Sara got injured, her eyes widened when she felt the pain invade her, "damn you Astra" she took aim at the Patton and fired an APCR shell, said shell left her barrel at absurd speed, Astra's eyes widened when she saw the inevitable, her time slowed as she saw her death coming at her, the big APCR shell smashed her frontal armor, piercing it and fatally injuring Astra, "damn..you…S…Sara…Fenrir,…i…i…failed" she soon died.

Fenrir glanced to Astra, seeing her death, he made the mistake of not looking into Gryphus, who shot his left tracks, Fenrir got immobilized, "damn" he cursed, Gryphus took aim for the turret ring and fired, the shot jammed Fenrir's turret, he was in trouble, not being able to fire back at Gryphus, "Fenrir, it's my turn to send you to hell" Gryphus said as he came for a point blank shot on Fenrir's right turret side, "now, DIE!" he screamed as he fired his gun, the shot pierced it, killing Fenrir, his oldest enemy was now dead, however there was a mission to carry on, "Saralla! Are you ok!?" he saw Sara was injured, "I'm fine, go finish the mission" she said, he didn't want to leave her like that and refused to go, he stayed to try to repair her "I'm not leaving you here to die" he firmly said, Saralla didn't say nothing and stood there.

Scarface was having a hard time with Morgan, both exchanging shots, Scarface had already taken two shots, and Morgan just one from many, "You will die here Hans" Morgan said with an evil laugh, "I'm going to stop you and this madness!" he screamed, "oh I will enjoy killing you while you try" Morgan assured, he managed to land another shot on Scarface's hull, who flinched in pain "you will regret what you have done Morgan" Scarface's said, "Oh, who will make me, you?" he asked, "No not me, "_Sollicitus__sum__vestram__" _he murmured, his hull turned into black, he transformed into Nightmare, _"I WILL!" _Nightmare screamed and laughed maniacally, Morgan's eyes widened, he fired another shot at Nightmare, who didn't bother to dodge the shell, he was waaaaay too resistant to common damage, "it's time" Morgan said with an evil grin, Nightmare looked into the sky to see a rocket launch into the air, "NO" was his word, he then glanced to Morgan, "it is over now" he said, Nightmare darted towards him and fired a 5 shots barrage, all shots penetrating, he fired another barrage, which was enough to kill Morgan, after he killed the coup leader, he raced to a nearby hill, sloped enough to give him the angle he needed, he took aim for the rocket and fired a 7 shot barrage, 6 missing and one nailing his target, the rocket exploded in the air, a massive airburst, he did it, he ended the war, when he changed back at his normal state, he murmured "I did it, I stopped this madness, he felt something hit him in his rear armor, completely destroying his engine, his eyes widened when he felt the pain, his turret turned backwards to face an almost dead Morgan, Scarface fired at him, his APCR shell sliced on of Morgan's frontal turret cheeks, killing him for good, however, Scarface was injured, _damn it I can't move" _he thought, "this is my end" he murmured, his optics closed, Nightmare couldn't help him, Hans had died, the mythic Hellhound had died.

Gryphus raced towards Scarface's body "no, no no no please no" he said when he saw Scarface dead, "HANS!" Saralla screamed "please wake up, wake up Hans, I know you're there, please don't leave me" she said crying, tears everywhere, "please, wake up, HANS ANWER ME!" she screamed, to no avail, Cipher and the Espadas saw this in the distance, he shed a tear, "may his spirit rest in peace" Espada 1 said, they left the area.

The second great war has ended, both sides took heavy casualties, Hans "Scarface", also known as The Hellhound, died after he saved the world from the nuclear threat, the rest of the coup's remaining forces were charged for crimes against tankkind and were soon locked into maximum security junkyards, Saralla carried on with her life, Star and Amshell married, Cipher retired from the battlefield to live a peaceful life, Archer and Loriana also got married and now live far away from any trouble, Gryphus remained in the army, he got promoted to Commander, Hoxton, Grant and Dingo now work as hired tracks to hunt down any threat to the world safety.

"Forgive me, Sara".


End file.
